Musings
by Waterfall
Summary: How I got my muses not very original, huh? This was written purely for my own enjoyment. Enjoy!


Musings Disclaimer: Neither Skywize nor Magneto belongs to me - I'm just borrowing them for a while.   
A/N: This fic should actually have been in Norwegian, considering that I actually live in Norway, and me and my mum doesn't exactly speak English to each other at home. But I've considered all you poor, sad, tragic (and so on - you get the idea) non-Norwegian speakers out there, and written it in English.   
BTW, did you know that Bergen is the coolest city in Norway? Well, you do now. Trust me - I live there.   
HEIA BRANN! 

**Musings**   
by Waterfall 

Nowadays, it seems as everyone has their own muse (or muses). The X-men are popular companions, and so are other characters from countless comics and books. I didn't think I needed any muses, but I've acquired a couple anyway - probably one of the more unlikely combinations of muses ever! 

* * * * * 

You see, it all started when I was looking up at one of my pictures, a Skywize printout. Did you know that pictures could wink? Neither did I. Well, Skywize winked, all right.   
"Hey, kiddo!"   
Not exactly what you expect a fiction of your imagination to say, is it?   
"I'm not a kid!"   
"Ok! Ok!" Skywise apologised, as he climbed out of the picture. "I'm new at this, remember?"   
Then he gave me one of his famous - or should I say infamous - grins. I sighed. How can anyone be angry with him when he smiles like that? Besides, I was more excited than angry.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked him.   
"Isn't it obvious? I'm your muse!"   
"Wow..." I was speechless.   
"I've noticed that things have been going at a rather slow speed here, lately. I figured I'd give you a hand."   
"Well, with all the homework and stuff nowadays, I hardly have time to do anything with my computer - let alone write. I'd really like some help!"   
Skywise (my muse - wow!) flopped down at my bed.   
"That's why I'm here. Shall we start?"   
"Now? But I've got no inspiration at all…" I trailed off, depressed.   
"Duh!" Skywize smacked my head. "I'm going to be your inspiration. Now get to work!"   
Laughing, I turned on my PC and opened my current headache – "The Love Bug". As I stared at the screen I didn't feel any different; I still couldn't write anything new.   
"It doesn't seem to help," I remarked.   
"Are you sure? Take this for instance," he said, pointing at the screen. "Are you sure she'd react like that?"   
"That's the point!" I answered. "They're supposed to do the opposite…Oh!"   
It was as if someone had turned on a light bulb in my head. Suddenly, I understood what Skywize meant, and as I started writing like crazy, I could hear him laughing.   
"'Doesn't help' indeed. I think I'm starting to like this…" 

* * * * * 

The next evenings were spent writing, although I was writing on so many different things that the progress didn't really show all that much. This particular day I was working partly with "The Love Bug" and partly with "Finding his Teacher", switching back and forth between the two texts. Skywise was sitting on my bed, chatting away even though he knew I wasn't paying attention. Suddenly, I heard another voice beside me.   
"Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?"   
I turned around, not quite believing my eyes as I looked at the person standing there.   
"Oh my God…" I mumbled, blushing.   
I must admit that I've always been a little bit in love with Magneto, and it didn't get any better now that he was standing next to me, looking at my work over my shoulder. He gave me a stern look.   
"Not exactly, but if you insist…"   
There was a chuckle from the bed as Skywise looked at us.   
"What took you so long, Maggie?"   
Magneto scowled at him.   
"Please don't call me that, Skywise, you know how much I hate it."   
"Ok, Maggie!"   
He sighed deeply.   
"I decided to wait a few days to let our protégé get used to the idea of having a muse. But now I had to interfere, before her schoolwork was completely sacrificed in this writing frenzy."   
"Oh, so you're supposed to be my anti-muse, then?"   
"No, no! Of course not! But while Skywise gives you inspiration and makes you want to write these...fanfics, I am here to make sure you get essential things like food, sleep...and good grades." He smiled at me, and I looked suspiciously at him.   
"My mum didn't send for you, did she?"   
"Aw, come on, Hilde! Skywise answered. "She thinks we're nothing more than fictional characters."   
"So did I, until a few days ago," I countered.   
"No you didn't. If you really believed that, we wouldn't be here."   
"So I kinda summoned you here? Wow! That is so cool..."   
"It is, isn't it?" 

Skywise and I looked at each other for a moment, then we started laughing. Magneto didn't join in, but I hadn't really expected him to. At least he smiled. When we were done, he looked at me with that scholarly look again and pointed at my backpack.   
"Homework, girl."   
"Just five more minutes?"   
"No."   
"Pleease?"   
"No." he answered again, but this time he was smiling. Actually, it was the smile that won me over.   
"Oh, all right!" I grumbled, turning off the computer.   
Then he laughed, the tyrant. 

* * * * * 

"No! I absolutely refuse! You will not write that fiction!"   
"And what can you do to stop me? You're my muse! You're supposed to give me inspiration, not remove it!"   
"I will not allow it! To be used in such a demeaning manner...never!"   
Magneto and I were standing at opposite sides of the room, shouting at each other. It was just the two of us, since Skywise was busy starring in something he mysteriously had named "Wolfshadow". I couldn't wait until he was done, and not just because I wanted to read the comic. I usually discussed my story plots with Skywise, and he pointed out weak spots and gave me good advice. But with him gone, I had to talk to Magneto instead, and now I had just told him about my new idea, based on the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas". He didn't much like it.   
"It's just a fic, for God's sake! It's not like it's the end of the world or something."   
He shook his head.   
"I refuse!"   
Irritated, I sat down by my computer and opened Word. Then I wrote down the title, and sighed as I heard another exclamation behind me.   
"...and Magneto in a pear tree? Are you out of your mind?"   
"I will write this fic, mister, with or without your help."   
"Never! I..." 

We both froze as we heard the key in the door. In the next instant Magneto had disappeared, and when my mum opened the door, I was sitting quite innocently by my computer, typing away.   
"Hilde, is there anyone here with you?"   
"No, why are you asking?"   
"Are you sure?" She looked at me, puzzled. "I swear I heard someone..."   
"It was probably just the radio." I lied sweetly.   
"Yes...probably. What are you writing?"   
"Oh, just another fanfic."   
"Magneto in a pear tree? I thought you liked him?"   
"Oh, I do." Even though he could be so annoying sometimes... "It's just for fun, mum. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."   
"Well, we'll never know, will we? Good luck."   
"Thanks." 

As she closed the door behind her, I couldn't help but laugh.   
"Oh, no he won't mind the fic. Not at all."   
Typing the last line, I leaned back in my chair. I couldn't wait until he returned and discovered that I'd already posted it.... 

* * * * * 

So, what do you think? It's just mindless rambling, but it was fun to write. I've mentioned some of my fics here, give them a go! You'd like to find out what made Magneto so angry, wouldn't you? *Hint, hint* .   
BTW, the observant ones of you have probably noticed my name by now... not exactly an English one, is it? I wonder how you'd pronounce it, not to mention my whole name! It's got some letters in it you probably don't even know... 

Shade and sweet water,   
Waterfall   



End file.
